


I don't put on a play when I say I love you

by Stylinsontimes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adorable!Harry, Alternate Universe - Theatre, Fluff, Fluff of highest order, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up Together, Just happen already, M/M, MARRIAGE PROPOSAL!, Overflowing Fond, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Ziam back story, larry stylinson - Freeform, smitten!louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylinsontimes/pseuds/Stylinsontimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I know we are artists, Harry. It’s our job to put out acts but I never put on an act when I say I love you. Because I don’t know what else to do, with my heart. Will you, Harry Edward Styles, Be mine until we grow old and have about a 100 kids and make me the luckiest man alive?”</p><p>Louis is born of the theater and the star child. He is appreciated and loved by one and all but he is in love with Harry, who is a precious boy who blushes and bites his lips and talks like honey. His eyes bright and loving.<br/>A fluffy story of how they meet and grow together and how Louis gets down on one knee to claim the love of his life to be his forever. Only Louis could have thought of the ingenious way he proposed!<br/>(The story is DEFINITELY better than the summary!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

As Louis ran pell-mell through the streets he was acutely aware of all the weird looks he was getting and was mentally thanking the ones who were casually ignoring him as if a mad guy running lose on the streets was a part of their daily routine. He was happy that there were not many people out considering it was still very early in the morning.

He held a brown carry away package in his hands and carried it high above his head to prevent it from hitting someone on the road. He wasn’t late on any schedule or thieving it for Christ’s sake but was in a hurry to get this package to someone. Breeze rustling past his soft hair and uplifting them or making them fall on his forehead but he welcomed it. He welcomed everything about his life, even the worst part. They had made Louis what he was today and he had zero qualms.

  
He saluted the guard at the Imperial Theatre who smiled back at him and he pushed past the glass doors to enter the foyer. As per habit he inhaled deeply the woodsy old smell and grinned as insane joy bubbled up his chest. Anyone who would have seen him in this moment would have felt his love for theatre emanating from his face. But he cut short his daily routine of this admiration to enter the auditorium where few people were already on the stage and practicing a scene he had seen them practicing endless times before. He felt his smile broaden as he looked at his fellow artists recite a line and missing someplace and the other artists trying in vain to not burst into laughter. In this theatre the artists were very talented and very light hearted and he still found it hard to believe that he worked here amongst all this talent and was a family to these talented people. Theatre was his family.

A boy who was pacing the stage frantically to synchronise his lines with the position on the stage stooped as he saw Louis and grinned at him, waving his long arms.

“Louis! What are you doing here? You were to come in, in the afternoon!”

“Hey Josh! Just got something for Hazza. Seen him?” Louis smiled at the Josh fondly as he knew the boy hero worshipped him and this made him feel all the more attached to the boy.

“Yeah! He came in really early today. Saying he has to put a lot of practice in his act. He is backstage.” Josh pointed with his thumb and kept smiling.

“Josh, if you just pause a little between our deliveries and use the time to express with your body language, you’ll be even better you know?” Louis said softly and Josh beamed. He had always welcomed advices and Louis was his favourite for that ever since he had joined as an extra 6 months ago. 

“Thank you, Louis. You have a great day!” Josh said as he went back to his practice with renewed vigour.

Louis made his way backstage then and saw the object of his love and adoration standing with his back to him engrossed in his script. He placed the brown paper bag on the table nearby and tip toed towards him.

He gently wrapped his arms around his waist placing his head against the boy’s back as that was the maximum he could reach.

The taller ganglier boy stilled for a second before relaxing into the touch and bring up his arm to wrap around Louis’.

“Louis.” He said softly.

“Harry” Louis hummed against Harry’s back.

Harry turned around to face Louis and instinctively placed his hand below his chin to bring it up and place his lips on his softly and kissed him deeply. They had always kissed like this. They both loved deep kisses and even if they had met just hours ago that is how they’d greet each other. Louis would always hum a little afterwards, sighing in content and Harry would proceed to kiss his hair or forehead.

“What are you doing here baby? I left you sleeping.” Harry asked.

“Exactly, why would you leave me sleeping? All alone?” Louis pouted a little and Harry caught his lips again.

“Awww! No! I had to come early, love. And I could bear to wake you up as you had turned in so late last night from the play. I let you sleep in some more. I was going to call!” Harry sounded distraught that he might have actually hurt Louis.

But Louis laughed in response as he retracted himself from Harry’s embrace to get the paper bag.

“I got you food Hazza! I knew you would have not had anything for breakfast with the practice on your mind and I just-” he was cut off as Harry kissed him again and pulled back with a grin. Louis was glad it was dark backstage because he was quite sure he was blushing slightly and his other friends would have laughed until eternity if they’d seen him do just that.

“Let’s take a 10 minute break and eat it on the roof yeah?” Louis didn’t need illumination to know that Harry’s face would have broken into a grin as he absolutely loved the theatre roof.

They had their fingers intertwined as they made their way up the stairs and as Louis pushed open the door the welcomed by the gentle air and the scent of the flowers from the adjacent flower shop. Both of them inhaled deeply and looked up at the sky. It was still a beautifully deeper shade of blue as it was not yet a proper morning for the common populace. Louis was a major morning person and nothing gave him a better pleasure than waking up in the morning to look at the sleeping form Harry, his eyelids like petals and he would kiss them gently and kiss his neck and kiss his lips softly and gently until Harry woke up and pulled Louis closer to kiss him deeply, his long fingers tangle din his hair and breathing deeply from his nose. Yes Louis definitely loved his mornings. As he looked down from the sky to look at Harry, he saw Harry already looking at him and the adorance in his featured tugged at his heart.

“I just love the blue of the sky. It’s mesmerising.” Louis said to no one in particular.

 

“Louis, the colour of the sky is nothing compared to your eyes. I’m mesmerised by them alone” Harry said to Louis his emerald eyes locked into Louis’.

Louis placed his arms around Harry’s neck and felt Harry’s arm snake in to encircle his tiny waist. Harry pulled Louis in with one arm as he held the brown paper bag in the other and Louis felt himself go on his toes and he pulled down Harry to lock their lips and kissed him to his heart’s content. Their movements slow and lazy, nobody picked up the pace or demanded more. It was pure and surreal and both of them were breathing hard after they separated but still held their position as Louis placed his forehead pressed against Harry’s.

 “You are awfully smitten today.” Louis whispered.

“Every day of these 8 years my love.” Harry whispered back so seriously that Louis was sure that his heart would flutter out of his chest. He kissed Harry once more before dropping on his feet again.

“Come on! Eat now!” Louis admonished gently and Harry laughed as he made way to the chairs placed there. Louis followed behind looking up at Harry and loving the way Harry’s messy curls blew up in the wind and his light T shirt billowed slightly displaying a sliver of skin around his waist.     

As harry took a sip of his coffee, he peered at Louis from over the rim, “You had your tea, yes love?”   

Louis smiled, “Yes, you had kept it in the kettle and it was still hot when I woke up. Thank you.”   
Harry should not be blushing pink because Louis was looking at him like he worshipped him but it has been a constant in the last 8 years and so was Harry’s cheeks getting heated subjected to that.

Louis slumped back on the chair and turned his neck a little to look at the now brightening skyline. The last of the steely blue was evaporating along with the last dregs of darkness and it was getting replaced by a chirpier shade of blue that was something Louis’ has been told akin to the colour of his eyes.

Louis was born of the theatre, his father a veteran there and hence Louis grew up wonderstruck by the grace of the music and the expressions of the artists. He distinctly remembers sitting in the front row as everyone rehearsed that he would prop his chin in his hands and drink in the scenes and try to re-enact them a little when he had the privacy of his home.

He never dared practice on the stage himself as it was always full of people and he was scared and unsure of his talents but he always hoped that one day he’d get the chance. He was 14 when the momentous day had finally come; it was snowing lightly as December had casually strolled in and had left everything in a dreamlike mist of white.

He had just left with his father chatting animatedly to him about the dialogues and how much he had simply enjoyed the quick wit on the stage that day. ‘ _Oh Daddy, Sara’s sarcastic comeback was off the charts!_ ’

His father had smiled knowingly and had subconsciously reached in his pockets to check for the keys only to suddenly stop in his tracks.

   
“Aw! Son! I left my keys back on the stage. Can you please run and get it for me?”

Louis had turned around immediately to run towards the theatre and had skidded the length reach the stage; he was looking around for the keys when his eyes had fallen on the script lying there. He remembers looking around himself, his heart a little too loud in his ears and had found the place deserted and he had ceased the chance to try this out for himself.

He had gone on the stage but as he had turned to face the audience his confidence had faltered for about two seconds when he had forced himself to calm down and recall his father’s words,

“The theatre has a lot to say, Louis. It is always whispering about its people to the audience, about what’s outside these walls to us and always trying to get across a message to the world that’ll live with them and nurture them for their future. The theatre entrusts us with this mighty work and we need to put our all into doing what it asks in return for everything it gives us.”

Louis had taken a deep breath and enacted a soliloquy to the best of his ability and as he had finished with it he had seen his father standing by the wings looking at him fondly.

It was one day and then the day of his birthday, he had unwrapped a long rectangular box and looked at his father sceptically who was looking genuinely excited about this.

“Before I open this Daddy, what is it again?” Louis had asked smiling slightly his eyebrow raised.

“Too many questions! Open!” Louis had rolled his eyes at his father’s ill-hidden enthusiasm. He was a _father_ after all.

Louis had removed the lid to find a tightly rolled scroll. He had raised his eyebrow at his dad again wondering about it.

As Louis unwound it and read what it was his eyebrows had disappeared into his fringe and he had clapped his hand on his mouth in disbelief and was desperately trying to stop from hyperventilation.

His dad had got him a contract for the theatre, as an extra but to Louis it was the best thing in the world to get. He had cried when he hugged his dad and his dad had broken down a little too but the tears shed were of happiness and so nobody cared to put it to an end.


	2. Chapter 2

He was 16 when he got his first break as a lead role. It was a story about the bravery of a simple boy. His fight against the inconspicuous injustices that happen in the real world and what could he do in his own way to make them better.

A new boy was brought into the play with him, Harry Styles. He was smaller than him and his cheeks flamed red every time Louis would take his name and oddly that made Louis’ heart stutter in his chest. Harry had also made his two friends Liam and Zayn join him.

Zayn Malik was skinny and a little bit of an introvert but he made it up with his stage presence. He worked magic on the adults with his beautiful sharp features and slow but easy smiles. Liam on the other hand made Louis feel like he was in all respects his mother. He’d always scolded Louis for eating in time and break any squabbles that would take place. Louis too let him mollycoddle him as he loved Liam’s warmth and compassion.

‘ _Only because you are handsome and look like a puppy I let you shove you around, I will have you know Liam Payne._ ’

But his absolute favourite was always Harry, who had a habit of pulling his sleeves over his hands and using the very same to move his hair out of his eyes that would invariably end up messing it up a bit more due to the static created. Louis had liked him almost as soon as he had placed his eyes on him. Harry’s smile shy and inviting. His eyes were what Louis loved the most maybe, they were like shining stones and many times Louis had to consciously avert his eyes from Harry’s to remember to speak the next dialogue.

One fine day when they had been practicing, Louis noticed Harry was having trouble on a particular line and he moved over to Harry to help him with it.

“Harry, you need help?” Louis had asked innocently and Harry’s eyes had gotten wide with surprise before he closed them entirely to open them again to be looking at the floor.

“If you don’t mind Louis.” He answered timidly.

Louis couldn’t stop when he felt his thumb reach out and trace it across the red of his cheek.

“Not at all, love.” And that was when Harry had blushed to his roots and stammered something incoherent.

Louis had laughed but ignored it otherwise and went onto practice with Harry and they didn’t stop until Harry had it absolutely perfect. Plenty times Louis caught himself staring at Harry’s red lips as he spoke his dialogues, brushing against each other as he softly memorised the lines, he caught himself mimicking Harry when he had pulled his bottom lip by his teeth. What was happening to him?

After Louis had commented on how much better Harry was just in a short span of time, the smaller boy had rushed into him and hugged him tight placing his face in the crook of his neck, whispering,

“Thank you, Lou. I couldn’t have done it without you.” Louis too had blushed a little then into Harry’s soft curls. He inhaled deeply the scent of Harry’s shampoo. A little floral mostly fruity but something soft and delicate like Harry and he remembers pulling him in tighter.

He had realised he was madly in love after knowing Harry for about 3 months but he had been scared to do anything about it, he had been scared to ruin what they had also about Harry’s reputation as he did not want to mar his image to that of a person who would please some lead to get a good role.   
Louis was 18 and Harry was 16 when Harry too got his first lead role and Louis watched from the wings as he received his first standing ovation as the lead and he turned his head to look for Louis and only Louis. He had bowed and moved resolutely towards Louis and had captures his lips in his, softly kissing his and pulling him down a little to be comfortable at his height.

 Louis had placed his hand on his waist to steady him and had bit his bottom lip almost inconspicuously.

“You did so well, Love.” Louis whispered against his forehead and had proceeded to hug Harry.

“I love you so much, Lou.” Harry had confessed almost inaudibly but then Harry’s head had been closer to his heart then and he is sure it is heart which had heard the sentiment.

“I love you too my babyface. I have loved you from the very start.” And that was when he knew he had found everything he had wanted and everything he’ll ever need and even when 8 years have gone by and Harry towers over Louis now, they are still insanely in love and Louis knew they’d forever be.

“Lou? What are you thinking?” Harry asked slowly.

“Us my love. I always keep thinking about us.” Louis smiled at Harry as he winked.

Harry couldn’t help but laugh at that, “You are spoiling me Louis Tomlinson! For past 10 years I have known you and 8 I have been with you. You have done nothing but spoiled me.” Harry said brandishing his sandwich at Louis and its crumbs fell on Louis’ lap.

“There there, I reserve my lap only for you, Haz. Don’t let these crumbs take your place now!”    
Harry poked his pink tongue at Louis and Louis grinned back.

Harry got up from his place then and took Louis hand in his to make him get up and make him sit on his lap instead.

Louis circled his arms around Harry’s neck and placed his head on his shoulder, his nose brushing along Harry’s long neck. He couldn’t help but sigh.

Harry trailed his fingers along Louis’ side and felt him shiver which made Harry wrap his hand fully around him and ducking his head to completely cover Louis’ face.

“I love it that you have to sit on my lap now.” Harry said softly his breath ghosting over Louis cheek.

Louis didn’t reply but tilted his face to raise his lips to Harry’s and stayed like this for what felt like an eternity, moving lips against each other and then kissing just the upper lip and them just the bottom on, the bit gently and licked their lips softly but didn’t make it into anything else. It was love as pure as it can get for them and any other person watching them would weep because of the beauty it radiated.

“Let’s go love, I haven’t practiced that much today.” Harry whispered gently against Louis’ ear and he heard his protest against his neck.

Harry laughed as he picked Louis bridal style much to Louis surprise and immediate pleasure who giggled in response.

“Oh what will I do without you my giggling bubbling Tomlinson?” Harry mused playfully.

“This world would not have the perfect arse to revere that is firmly stuck to me.” Louis said which made Harry bark with glee.

“That is exactly what I meant.” And Harry managed to pinch Louis’ bum with his long finger which made Louis squirm.

“Hey no fair! You have hands like a mutant!”  
“At least my mutant hands are put to good use when they are all over you on the nights.” Harry whispered against Louis’ hair as he put him down gently which earned him a tiny slap on his butt.

“Don’t dirty talk to my right now Styles! I have a lot of work to cover today!” Louis winked at Harry and kissed him before heading to a more peaceful place in the theatre.

On his way he met Liam and stopped to hug him,

“Hey! How is your part coming up?” Louis asked.

“Zayn is actually having trouble in a part where he has to shed some tears and that is where we are stuck at the moment.” Liam said sadly.

“Kick him in the balls, Li. VOILA! Tears!” Louis laughed along with Liam as both of them gossiped about others ways that could bring Zayn to cry but in the end he knew that Liam could never even hurt a fly leave alone Zayn. From the time Louis had loved Harry he had also seem Zayn and Liam fall in love and stay in love after Zayn had taken Liam out one day promising a friendly movie but instead taking him a posh restaurant where all their close friends were invited saying that he was mighty hungry. Zayn had made sure the restaurant was dark when they entered so that Liam had no sense of direction inside and Zayn lost his hand as they neared the stage causing panic to swell in Liam’s heart.

Then suddenly spotlights fell on both the stage and Liam who squinted to see Zayn standing there with a mike in his hand. Louis had seen Liam’s breath hitch as he was blown away by Zayn beauty t the moment and he had rushed to the stage to hug Zayn and end up crying when he had sung a self composed song to ask Liam to be his boyfriend. That day would always be one of Louis best days.

As Liam and Louis were talking, they heard a loud crash from the foyer but didn’t even flinch but shook their heads together, “Niall” as if that was a worthy explanation.

It was not a second and they could hear loud curses coming from the stairs as Niall with emerged thumping loudly on the carpeted stairs.

“That fucking bloody vase! I swear it just moves into my way so that I would knock it over! Sick piece of metal!”Niall grumbled.

“Well, I’m sure it does Ni, why with you chaste words and gorgeous mouth how can it resist?”Louis winked and Niall flipped him in response.

Niall had joined then some four years back and had fit in right away like a missing piece nobody had notices was missing in the first place making their group perfect. He was a loud Irishman, boisterous and swore like a pirate but he also had the most delicate heart and the most humble personality. He is white like a sheet and blonde to add onto it. ‘ _I swear you are an albino Niall, You simply conceal it with some make up._ ’

Everyone had taken to him immediately and they had been the inseparable 5 after that.

Louis waved them off as they entered the stage area and Louis mad his way to somewhere more silent, away from the eyes and ears of the world. He sometimes worked on little scripts and stories that he showed nobody; the only person who knew about his works was Harry who had gaped at Louis after reading one of them.

‘ _Oh but LOUIS! You are so talented! I am in love with such an incredible person!_ ’

Louis was currently working on a script that not even Harry knew about but it concerned him nonetheless.

His current project was that of a love story regarding two men who are in love but the world isn’t as accepting as they’d want to be and what Louis wanted to get across to the people was that love is love no matter between who and what age. They need to be accepting and comfortable with the concept. To part of the population who were in the closet still or afraid of the world, he wanted them to be brave and disregard the discomfort the world caused and seek comfort in the arms of their lovers. To not let a third person ruin what could be the best for the two of them.

He lost track of time as he worked on it breaking only for a tea break at about 1 in the afternoon ( _I will have tea whenever I please, please!_ ) He even forgot his lunch in his focus.

He broke out of his little bubble when he heard rapid footsteps approaching him. He hurriedly arranged the papers scattered all over the place but a few pages managed to escape him and lay under the table.

The director of the theatre and his father’s best friend came in to wish him Good Morning.

“Louis, son! I believe you had to come in for the evening show.”    

“Yeah Paul, I just had some task to finish. Um- about my script.” Louis lied.

Well not technically, the script was his albeit one he was writing and not trying to memorise.

Well, let me see and Paul bent down to retrieve a paper that was lying on the floor that Louis had missed in his hurry.

“Hmm- Let me see.” Paul began as he read the script.

Louis made a movement about getting it back but was silenced by Paul’s look.

“Lou, you know I am you dad’s best friend and the director here right?” Paul asked seriously.

Louis simply nodded.

“Then you should know that I know you well enough like my own son and daughter, I have literally seen you grow in front of my eyes, which makes me well aware of your talents.”

Louis still gaped at Louis unable to fathom how that had managed to happen but he didn’t question it.

“We will be enacting this, Lou.” Paul declared as he turned back on his heel which made the neurons I Louis’ head finally reconnect and form some words. Not too many but well.

“Wha-what?” Louis faltered.

“The script is mind blowing Louis! I want you to finish this as soon as possible and I want to get this on the floor.” Paul looked at Louis firmly as if daring him to refuse him but his face softened into a smile when he saw Louis shaking his head in disbelief.

“But, This isn’t even that good you know. I wasn’t really too much into this.” Louis mumbled his hand rubbing the back of his neck.

“That only goes about to show how much more you can do with proper guidance, Lou. I am so proud of you.” Paul said as he pulled Louis into a hug. Paul was a giant of a man but his heart was that of a beautiful lamb and Louis hugged him back to the best of his abilities still not able to believe that his work will actually be produced on stage.

Paul took the rest of the script from Louis to study it better at home and promised to get back to him later the next day.

Louis was still in a daze as his eyes follows Paul’s retreating back. He decided to pay visit to the boys after all.

As he entered the stage area, he saw Harry, Niall, Liam and Zayn on stage in various stages of dialogue deliveries. In this particular play Niall and Harry were playing an integral part but Liam and Zayn had offered to practice with them. If anything that always polishes an artist’s talents. 

Louis took a look at his watch which said it was 3 in the afternoon now, giving him 30 minutes to grab a late lunch ( _his stomach finally screaming in protest_ ) and final dress rehearsal for his play at 7. 

He waved at Harry’s direction and called him over. Harry padded over to Louis swiftly and smiled down at him from the stage as Louis stood in the well.

“Hello baby.”

“You have practiced so much Hazza. You guys didn’t even have lunch did you?” Louis knew because it was a tradition that the boys always took lunch together if they were present in the theatre, which was more often than not and the fact that nobody had called on him to take his lunch he was sure they’d all skipped it busy with their practice.

Harry grinned sheepishly, “Nope, completely forgot all of us. Let’s go now yeah?”

“That’s why I came sweet cheeks.” He said fondly rubbing his thumb on Harry’s cheek.

“Oi! My good Lads! Let’s move for lunch savvy?”

“So Pirates of the Caribbean, Lou! Lovely!” Niall chortled and Louis laughed pleased that Niall had caught the pirate slang.

Zayn and Liam were looking at each other amazed that they had actually managed to miss on lunch but they also looked pleased as it was a day well spent.

The 5 of them made their way to the nearby deli and grabbed their usual spot, as they ordered their meals Louis questioned them about their places on the stage and how much progress has been made. Louis did not really want to talk about the possibility of his script becoming an actual production but he was anxious hiding it from his best friends and he had a terrible habit of rambling whenever he was hiding something.

“Hey did you guys read this new book in the market? Insane I tell you! The author has taken such an unique perspective on what all goes in the world you know. Something extraordinary in everything ordinary we see. She wrote it like wow. Seriously, I was-”

“Duuuuuuuuuude, You should really take a breath there before you pass out on the floor” Zayn drawled at Louis whose eyes widened as he realised what he was doing and almost on an guilty instinct his eyes flicked towards Harry, who was carefully observing him from the rim of his coffee glass and something clicked in them as Louis made the furtive eye contact.

Liam and Niall were snickering as Louis managed to retrieve some pieces of his waning sanity.

“Uh, yeah… so read it you guys. Okay?”

“Wow, Louis I thought you were going to start on the story next. I was sure with the speed you had earlier you can recite it in 15 minutes.” Niall teased Louis and tickled him for good measure.

“Oh shut up really. It wasn’t even that bad.”

“Oh it was as bad as these two here making heart eyes at each other while on stage. So fucking distracting.” Niall said pointing his fork at Liam and Zayn.

To which Liam protested, “Heyyyy! We are adorable! Aren’t we Zayn?”

“Sure are my love.” Zayn flipped at Niall while he softly kissed Liam. Niall made gagging face at the two but it was easy to see how fondly he looked at the two.

Harry had been silent during the whole time and Louis was worried that he might have caught on the scent; he decided on the spot that he’d tell Harry tonight. He never kept anything from him anyways.

He met Harry’s eyes then and tried to convey as much from his smile and a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

When they finished he told the boys to head home as the stage would be taken up by his play group and that they need not hang around to watch the final show as he knew they must be tired.

As he made to turn and leave he felt Harry move with him but he turned to face him and bumped into him.

“Oops, sorry.” Harry apologised.

“You too go home my love, you were so early tonight and I would not love anything better than home cooked dinner when I come in. I love you so much.”  
Harry pressed his forehead against Louis and held his waist in his hands, almost halfway to  the back.

“I know you will be great, Lou. I am always so proud of you. I love you.” Louis hummed in response as he kissed Harry softly and bit his bottom lip that made Harry smile, in a way saying sorry for sending him home. Harry hugged him and ran after the other boys as they made their way home.

Louis turned around and pulled his jacket closer to him as he felt cold now because of the approaching evening. He craved for the comfort of the stage and wished nothing better to be part of the old wood and velvet curtains.

Louis came back to see that the stage was already milling with the cast and crew working to set the props and decide on the tapes to be placed to indicate the actors about their positions.

He smiled at the cast and got to work instantly, lethargy leaving his body.

When he put on his costume for the final rehearsal, he felt himself morph into his character instantly. That was a talent Louis was proud of, he would don a particular piece and he’d automatically start feeling like he was a old beggar, a medieval soldier or in today’s case Anthony, the boy from a little town who leaves his house to make it big in the world and all the challenges he faces. He felt himself burdened with Anthony’s miseries and uplifted by his dreams and aspirations. Louis was as ready as one could be.

That evening, the crowd laughed with him as he was wonderstruck at the world outside his restraining four walls, cried with him at his downfall, prayed for him as he bled from his wounds and cheered so hard when he could finally make a place for his own. As Louis bowed to his standing ovation with the cast holding hands with him he felt the same that he did all those years ago. Elated and high from the appreciation.

Also Anthony’s words gave him something new to take with his home today.

“ _In this world, people are always afraid of falling and failing, something new is mostly something frightening and something unknown is more of a terror. But going after t and reaching it is what makes a man and winning the terror is what gives way to the success. The falling becoming a soft landing into something better_ ”        
  
He had recited the lines about a 100 times in the past month of practice but this made a personal appeal to him today. He had to confident about his script today. Taking a leap of faith and giving his all in making it a success.

As he hugged his friends backstage and had casually deflected invites to a party that was being organised he made his made to his flat. To the place he rather be, in Harry’s arms.

He pulled the scarf over his mouth to shield his lips against the cold he could already feel them cracking under the harsh wind.

As he stood outside the door he pulled a deep breath and groaned at the sweet assault to his senses.

His mouth already watering on the prospect of eating whatever delicacy Harry had made. He opened the door and almost felt himself uplifted from the cloud and let his nose lead the way in a comic way that is shown in plenty cartoons. Louis was that far gone with desire over this dish.

He saw Harry wiping down the kitchen counter with a cloth having set the table, food steaming hot. Louis hugged Harry from behind, his hands barely encircling him fully. He placed his cheek against his broad back and sighed deeply. Rocking gently from side to side.  

“Hey.” Louis whispered.

“Hey you, love.” And he Louis smiled into Harry’s T-shirt.

“How did the play go?”

“You know the usual. They all wanted to take m home but like, I said I have my man back home and he’d miss me.” Louis was clutching at the T shirt as he held Harry close.

Harry took Louis’ hand and removed the clutch to turn and pick Louis up and put him on the counter top, he settled in between Louis’ legs as Louis giggled from the sudden gesture.

Harry placed his forehead on Louis’ forehead and whispered, “He was missing you alright.”

And Louis considered himself an immensely lucky man because even after 8 years of loving each other and exploring each other, they missed each other when they were out of sight. Running back to each other like gravity, like two magnets, one’s existence always orbiting the other’s.

“I will have you know Harry Styles that you are not getting into my pants tonight unless you get food into my stomach right now. I mean serious business.”

Harry laughed and set about to serving chicken curry for both of them, lately he was trying Indian food and Louis was sure he could probably give them a run for their money.

They were not big fans of watching telly while eating as both of them liked talking about their day and out of the ordinary thing that might have happened.

Their apartment wasn’t too big but wasn’t too small either, just right for the two love birds.

One could easily see that Harry had been the in charge of interior decoration, because he had taken nothing as a set, he was a collector and each of their show pieces had a history or was from a place that meant something to them. Harry had been adamant to put flower vases at as many places as possible but Louis had put down his feet and put Lava lamps as an option and years after now he regretted it so much. He always brought home things that people had given up on, books that were forgotten, and toys that did not work anymore. He took care of all of them as his own and that made this place so much more like Harry, unique and precious. Louis had only one contribution to their settings that was the innumerable frames that made up the wall. One could hardly see the pink paint Harry had chosen for them. Louis would never accept that he had taken up the frames so as to hide the colour. But then he got so involved that one wall was covered by a life size frame of both of them of their 1st year anniversary. They were in the theatre and sitting on the stage with their legs dangling of the stage. Louis had planned on taking him out that night and they sat discussing the year they had had so far when Louis had leaned in to kiss Harry on the lips. Louis had softly placed his hand on Harry’s cheek when Niall had coughed from backstage and both of them had separated to look back at the source of the noise. And that was the moment Niall had captured on his cell phone, Louis grinning with his hand still lingering on Harry’s cheek and Harry blushing with his head about to be buried in Louis’ neck which he had done in the next moment.

There were many other pictures from all their time together and Louis always made it a point to put up the ones he loved. Harry obviously loved this too much. It made the apartment absolutely their own.

Louis listened to Harry today as he had not much to say about his own day and he felt as his appetite for food subsided, his appetite grew for something else entirely.

“The food was really delicious, Haz. I wonder how delicious you’d be now having consumed it.”

“There is only just one way to find out is it not?” Louis would definitely want to find out.

As they lay together, Harry ducked into Louis neck out of habit of the years he was shorter than Louis and breathing contentedly with Louis playing with his curls and kissing him on the forehead and on the lips when Harry could look up, Harry remembered something from earlier in the day.

“Louuuuu, you have to tell me something about today. Why aren’t you though?” Harry asked and Louis could easily hear the sadness in his voice.

“I was going to baby but I did not want to in front of the boys and over dinner it just skipped my mind.”

Louis had his arm under Harry’s head and Harry’s hand was placed on Louis chest, he slowly made circles on Louis skin, making him shiver.

“Tell me now?”

“Actually, Paul came in and saw me working on a new script and he liked it you know… He said he might produce it actually.” Louis said evenly.

Harry stilled for a moment before raising his head from his place to gaze into Louis’ eyes in the dark, “Oh my god, Louis! This is like…”

And he could not even say any more and so he expressed all he felt when he kissed Louis into the mattress climbing on top of him and pinning him by all fours.

“You should tell the boys!”

“No Hazza! This isn’t even confirmed news. He’ll go through the script today and I wanted to tell them the final news.”

“They will be so so proud of you, Boo! You know they love you!”

“I know Haz… Tomorrow then, as soon as Paul tells me the news.”  
Harry sighed contentedly and settles back on this place and both of them drifted off to sleep wrapped into each other. Just like every other beautiful night they had spent together.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Paul found Harry and Louis coming in together from the turnstiles and hugged them both.

“Louis! I am mind blown! Your script is precious dear! I am going to personally produce this you know. It has a great potential and I am willing to give it its fair chance. Both of you will be the leads obviously and I want you get to work ASAP, son! You guys can take a break today, all five of you. I need you guys fresh when we start tomorrow!” Paul clicked his tongue at them and went away.

As Harry turned to pull Louis into a massive hug he felt that Louis wasn’t responding, lost in some trance.

“Lou, baby! You did it!! Come on snap out of it!”

“Over Hugh Jackman’s sexy body! What the hell happened?” 

Harry laughed loud and kept hugging Louis when Zayn and Liam came in too.

“I know you guys are majorly touchy feely but what is so special today?” Zayn smirked.

“Call Nialler! I want all of you guys here!” Harry was practically bouncing on his feet while Louis stood their sheepishly, holding back his wide grin.

When Niall ambled in a minute later Harry was grinning like a maniac and looking in between Zayn, Liam and Louis while Louis looked amused and Zayn and Liam frowned.

“You know what you know what??” Harry started.

“Well, we all WISH we did, Harry” Zayn rolled his eyes and Liam smiled at his love.

Harry glared at him before brightening again,

“Lou’s script is getting produced!!! Paul just told us! His story is going to be on stage!!”

His declaration was met my stunned silence where Louis bit his lip in anticipation of his friends’ reactions.

He was not disappointed when all of them tackled him in full bodied hugs and he fell on the floor while the boys continued to hugs him and pet him.

This went on for some solid 5 minutes before Harry had to step in and extricate Louis from under the boys.

Louis just sat on the floor and propped himself on his hands to glare at the boys,

“If you kill me then there is no way in hell I can get you guys to act in my play!” He said brushing his sleeves.

“You will have us too?” Niall asked his eyes impossibly wide.

“Why yes Nialler, you guys are my best friends. Why will I not have you in it?” and with that Louis was again enveloped in a hug by the boys and this time Harry included amidst the coos of ‘Ooh’s and ‘Aaah’s.

Louis and Harry took all of them to a treat as they already had the day off and it was an incredible cause to celebrate.

In the next week the roles were finalised, the stage was sketched and Louis was entrusted with his work of finishing the script.

The script starts with two toddlers who met under the most normal of circumstances and took the audience through their journey as young boys and that is when the love is realised but also shunned as they were never accepted into the society and it was a story of their struggle against the world and finding each other to be better than any world they would need and a happily ever after for the both of them.  Paul was never afraid of the stigma and he couldn’t care less about the turn out of the audience this time. Even if a few came he was sure that they can go on to spread the message.

As Louis was the lead and also in charge of the stage and the costumes, there was a lot of pressure building up and he was glad that Harry was always there to take care of any work Louis asked him to.

It was a weekend when a wedding invitation arrived at their doorstep.

“Lou! Lisa and John are getting married!”  
Lisa and John had been a part of Imperial theatre before they had left for the States to pursue higher education.

“Oh God, wow! That is wonderful! They have been together so long too!”

Harry gazed at the wedding card fondly and said “I know, they were always so in love with each other. It was only fair that they married each other. What could be more perfect than that?” The last sentence came out in a whisper as Harry was lost in the thoughts of this wedding.

Louis went over to where Harry was sitting and took the card from his hand to place it on the table and settling down on Harry’s lap with his legs bracketing Harry’s.

“Kiss me, Haz.” And for what seemed like hours they did. Harry’s hand holding Louis close and Louis’ hand encircling Harry’s neck. Louis was the luckiest man to have someone who loved him so much and in that moment he thanked the lord above for making him find his perfect guy where he had the chance to grow up with him and love him at every stage of his life.

“Louis, have you decided on an ending yet?” Paul asked as he was reading the final draft.

“I am yet not sure about where to take this as an end. Should I leave it open enough to make the audience comfortable or to end it in a way that affects them strong enough to keep with them. Louis explained.

“Hm, fair point. I leave it on you though. You started the script and you will finish it the way you want to. I trust you, son.” Paul patted his shoulder before moving on to talk to the lighting department.

It had been almost 3 weeks that they had thrown themselves into the play and it was coming off great so far. There was a buzz in the people involved because it was Louis’ play and he was the son of this theatre. He was the hero to the younger boys, an inspiration to his peers and all the elders were enamoured with him. Things were going amazing and Louis was beyond happy but permanency is never a permanent thing in this world and it all came down when Louis had accident two weeks before the play. Louis had only even been an accident when he was 12 and he had broken his leg. His injuries were not grave as it had been a glancing blow and the injury was mostly from the impact on the road. It was two days before Harry could stop his tears and eat anything at all. Louis was given painkillers to ease the pain which had him drifting in and out of consciousness.

As he came around to his now familiar room, he saw Harry dozing on the chair nearby his head resting near Louis’ hand. He could barely move his hand as he had a fracture there but he still shifted slightly to reach out and touch Harry’s hair.

“Love?”

It was hurting him to move his hands but it was worth it just to touch his Harry.

“Louis!” Harry exclaimed as he saw that Louis was conscious again, this time his eyes looked clearer than before.

“I guess they are decreasing the pain killer concentration. I feel better now, Haz.”

“I was so scared Louis. They called me and said that you have been in an accident and I just freaked out. I thought you’d leave me. I was terrified Lou!” and before any of them could realise, Harry was crying. Harry was a very sensitive person but it took a lot to wipe his smile away and the way he cried right now, Louis wished that he could hold him and press him close to his chest, with his fingers in his curls and whisper against his lips that he would be perfectly fine. He was never going to leave Harry and he told that to him repeatedly until his sobs were reduced to sniffles and his eyes were red and Louis found it so endearing that he momentarily considered to screw with the plaster and just hug him and then he thought that he rather not hug Harry right now to hug Harry for eternity later.

The doctor walked in just then and Harry got up to make way, eyes still watery, but they never left Louis’ eyes and Louis didn’t want them to either.

“Well, Mr. Tomlinson. I won’t say there is a significant improvement but it will hurt a lot lesser now. It wasn’t a major hit but I would request you to keep your arm on rest, to be at home with someone to take care of you.” Louis was looking at the doc now but his eyes flitted to Harry when he saw him shaking his head vigorously.

“My Hazza will take care of me Doc when he is not rehearsing and other times I will keep very still on the sofa and get myself fat!” Louis said his eyes crinkling as he smiled wide but it faltered a little when he saw Harry scowling at him. Louis nodded to the doctor that he had understood what were the orders.

“Stay here for another day or two, Louis and then you can go home. But you will take complete home rest for 2 weeks.”

“Uh-uh! 2 weeks, if you wish to keep that arm safe.” The doctor said when Louis started to protest. Louis nodded reluctantly.

The doctor smiled at Louis in a fatherly way and touched Harry’s shoulder lightly as he walked out and Harry nodded his thank you.

“Harry, you are going to break your face the way it is twisting.” Louis attempted at a humorous tone but he knew Harry would not be amused.

“You think that I am leaving your side at all until the time you are okay?” Harry’s eyes were still red and now he was also angry, Louis didn’t know whether he should kiss him senseless or pout at being chided.

“Yes Haz, because you will have to leave for the rehearsals. You can’t not practice and act on the final day just like that!”

“Louis Tomlinson, you pathetic idiot. After so many years together you think I can leave you home alone when you are _hurt_?” Harry sounded close to tears again and Louis felt his throat constrict too.

“My baby love, I want you to go only because this play means a lot to me and as I can’t possibly be able to act in it. I want at least you to be in it. Some part of me on the stage when it is shown to the people.”

Harry bit his lip, he was full of a million arguments but then nothing he said would be genuine in front of what Louis wants.

He sighed in defeat as he ran his fingers through his curly hair.

“Don’t be like that, love. Jason will take my place and I will finish up the ending of the play. At home. All safe.”

Harry got up and went to sit on the edge of Louis’ bed and pressed his forehead to Louis’, “Lou, please promise me you will… I am scared of you being hurt. It is like a part of me can’t breathe, like someone had cut out my limb. It is awful when you are not smiling back at me or your blue eyes are not shining like they do. I get scared. I love you.”

Louis was only human and he could possibly speak part the colossal lump in his throat,

“Hazza…” and Louis captured Harry’s lips in his. Harry held Louis’’ cheeks gently as he deepened the kiss and bit his lower lip gently.

“I love you Harry.”

“I will send in one of the lads to be with you now. I will go for the rehearsal. You be good Boo.”

“Would never think of being otherwise.”

Harry looked at Louis in contemplation but with another sigh and a wave he was out of the room and Louis was left alone before the other boys would be coming in and he thought of the conversation he had just now and what he could do about it.  

“Louis, please tell me that what am I doing outside a jewellery store on a Sunday? And how the hell did Harry let you out of his sight with that plaster on?” Liam groaned. Louis had called all of them and asked them to meet in this precise location and in no way should Harry get to know.

Zayn was eyeing the store as if it’ll uproot from its foundation and engulf Zayn. Niall was eyeing the NANDO’s nearby.

“Um, the thing is lads. Please like don’t tackle me into a hug here okay? The pavement is cold and I rather not die on it not to mention the cast.”

“Lou?” Zayn raised his perfect eyebrow at him.

“I will be proposing to Harry as the ending of my play. Proposing him in real life too. He better not get to know about this as it has to be a surprise and he should really not know OK?” Louis finished as he bit his lips, his heart thundering.

He looked at the three boys who were barely holding back their tears, their hands tightly clutched at their sides; Niall was even sniffling a little. Louis’ heart melted as he saw his friends’ love for him.

“C’mere. Hug me you fools!” and as they all clambered over him Louis felt his own eyes tear up. It was a big leap in his life but something that felt natural like the breath he took. They all took care to not jostle his arm and yet to hug him tight enough to stop his breathing.    

“How did you plan this? What? Oh man!!” Niall asked as he stepped out of the hug.

“A conversation me and Harry had in the hospital bed. I realised that there is no way in hell I can ever be without him in my life and you know right Lisa and John are getting married. He was so excited with the news and I want this to make official for us, that we are for each other exclusive. What says that better than a ring?” Louis grinned as he felt his face flush.

“Louis you are blushing! Jesus fuck you are blushing!!” Zayn squealed as he pinched his cheek.

“How do you plan to do this though?” Liam asked Louis, always the romantic.

“Well, I told you guys that the ending will be me asking him to be my boyfriend but in reality I will propose him for marriage instead. Jason is almost a lookalike and I can easily replace him on the stage for the last scene. The audience won’t get to know unless I want them to!” Louis grinned, so proud of his plan and he was happy to see that all three of the boys nodded proudly, Niall even breaking into a slow which made the other two join a well.

“Okay, well. Help me choose the ring and then I have to be home quick. Haz can be back any moment.”

They chose a delicate silver band which had a thin filigree pattern in the centre and the words ‘Forever’ engraved over it. It was an unassuming piece of jewellery, just like Harry and Louis and the lads had loved it instantly. As Harry came back later, he saw Louis sitting on the sofa and eating chips and watching mindless telly.

“What did you do today baby?” Harry asked as he started preparing dinner.

“Nothing at all. Missed the love of my entire existence and kept thinking of his sexy body and beautiful lips and mesmerising eyes. Nothing much really.” Harry had his back to Louis but he knew Harry must be blushing from head to toe; things hadn’t changed much in these 10 years.

“Well drop those chips now, Lou. Eat some proper food.” Harry said amongst the noise of the utensils.

“I thought you’d say something like ‘drop your pants’ or something, I don’t know!” Louis was enjoying this and he was pleased to see that Harry was laughing too. He loved this and he can’t believe there was a time when this perfect angel wasn’t his.

As they sat and had their dinner, there was no hint of anything about to be happening. Harry told Louis that Jason was catching up fast and doing it good but not quite extraordinary like Louis was and Louis smiled fondly, there was no way he can survive without his boy.

Louis accompanied Harry to the play for the 3 days before the play and told of his plan to Paul and Jason who were quick to hug him and shake his hand vigorously.

“But keep in mind the good lad should not get to know!” Louis warned as he walked towards the stage to check on other stuff.

Louis hadn’t thought that he would be jittery while executing his plan but he was shivering in all the thick layer of clothing, he felt positively nauseated and he was pacing all over backstage.

“Lou! You look green mate! Calm down!” Liam held Louis still as he held his shoulders but Louis still found himself tapping his foot restlessly.

“I can’t! Oh my God. I will so screw this. He will say no. WHY the fuck would he even say yes? Liam, I am going to throw up now.” Louis was sure about this.

“No Lou! This is Harry we are talking about! He loves to death and there is no way this will go wrong!” as Liam was saying this, Louis still kept shaking his head in anguish. He felt stupid for even having though of this plan. The state he is in he’ll probably just puke on the floor.

“LOUIS TOMLINSON!” Liam near shouted and everyone went still to look at him and lOuis who looked alarmed.

“You will get your fat arse out there and propose to the lovely boy who you have always loved and who loves you back more than you know. I will not have your fuckery and I will not have you screwing this perfect moment. You get me?” Louis blinked twice before squeaking a yes and just then the end of the act was announced, he was supposed to go on now. Zayn and Niall had exited in this scene while Harry was supposed to stay on stage. They bounded up to Louis and gave him a hug and peck on the lips. Liam looked at him softly and brushed back his fringe.

“We all love you, Lou. We are here with you. Go get him now.” Liam said and Zayn literally shoved him on stage.

Harry’s eyes grew wide as soon as he saw Louis and he looked at the audience in alarm but he couldn’t break character so he just stared dumbly. He saw that the lads were standing in the wings and looking on with massive grins on their faces.

He wanted to scold Louis for not resting like he had promised he would, but he waited.

“Alex, I knew you’d come here, to meet me.” Louis had put on an accent and he was pleased to note that the audience had not noticed the switch.

“How could I not have come, Denis? You knew if you asked me to give up my life I would do that for you. I would save you whatever it takes and that is the reason I stay away from you. To protect you from the world and their words.” Harry was sure up close Louis could see the obvious question in his eyes but the audience could not.

“Alex, I have grown past then now. I want you and you alone and I will take on the world if that is what is needed. I need you with me. Be with me Alex.” Louis was skilled enough in theatre that his voice did not quiver when inside he was a mess. It’s be time soon and he felt like either he’d faint or the jitters would make him throw up.

“You have that before, Denis. You broke my heart still. I can’t do this to both of us. You will have me back now and then leave me again. We are not cut out for this.” The setting of the stage was that of a bridge and Harry stood overlooking the railing into the river with his back to Louis.

“But that is the thing, Harry. You and I are forever meant to be.” Harry turned around with a snap, shocked that Louis had mixed up the names, Louis never did that.

His confusion grew as he saw that Louis was not at all bothered that he had slipped or that he had even noticed.

“Denis?” Harry tried to say it pointedly so that Louis would remember the proper name next time.

Louis smiled now, he felt his fears dissipating as he gravitated towards Harry, the person who held his world in his hands and had protected it for so long. The guy who had come into his life in this very theatre and never gone away.

Louis went down on one knee in front of Harry and both him and the audience gasped in unison. Harry’s eyes were confused and lost but most of all in shock.

“”Harry Edwards Styles, you were this little guy when I met you, curls flying everywhere and biting your lips when you were nervous. Giggling when I tickled you and crying in silence when you thought you had screwed up a scene. You are still the same even though you are taller than me now but it had not changed anything for us, it has not changed how my love for you keeps growing every day and every moment I breathe. You and I met in this theatre and I have loved it more since then and for that I can’t thank you enough.”

Harry had caught on to what was happening and he was breathing in and out deeply, trying to calm himself down as his tears threatened to fall.     

“You are always too happy in the morning, too slow when we walk in the park and too crazy in love and there is nothing I would ever change. I don’t want anything to change with is us maybe apart from your last name. I still want to watch those Japanese cartoons with you, bitch about the X Factor eliminations and cry when Jack had to let go of the plank. I still want to hold you when we sleep and kiss you good morning but the only difference would be that maybe you’ll be wearing this then.” And Louis dug into his pocket and got out the velvet box and the audience watched on enraptured. Harry had collapsed on his knees; tears flowing freely now as he had clamped his mouth with his hands. He was looking at Louis with wonder and love and a promise.

“I know we are artists, Harry. It’s our job to put out acts but I never put on an act when I say I love you. Because I don’t know what else to do, with my heart. Will you, Harry Edward Styles, Be mine until we grow old and have about a 100 kids and make me the luckiest man alive?”

The pronouncement was met by a deafening silence as everybody held their breath, not even the curtains seemed to be moving. Harry looked into Louis eyes and he looked calm and composed now. He was sure of this like the Sun coming out the next day, his love so obvious that he was shocked it wasn’t painted on canvasses yet. In that moment there was no more delay when he softly whispered,

“Yes Lou, I will marry you. God YES!” and with that Harry launched himself into Louis’ arms as the crowd jeered madly, standing up to clap for them. The ladies were wiping their tears with their handkerchiefs and the men looked awe struck. But Harry and Luis could hear none of that as they kissed. Not the standing not even the cheers in backstage, all they heard was their thumping hearts as Louis slipped in the ring on Harry’s finger.

The lads all came into hug them both, tears streaming down all of their faces and they all cried in their joy, of their prospect of a perfect future. And as Louis held Harry’s hand and felt the cool metal of the ring he knew that his future would be as perfect as this boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can only hope you guys liked it. I am eager to hear your opinions!  
> My [Tumblr!](http://ms-kryptonite.tumblr.com/)


End file.
